MONSTER
by ayy88fish
Summary: JJung Yunho yang lebih dikenal sebagai Dragon adalah calon pimpinan tertinggi yakuza Klan Minato-kai. Menyimpan rasa cinta dan penyesalan yang mendalam pada pria pujaan hatinya. Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun keberadaan Kim Jaejoong di sekitarnya justru membuat Yunho tak bisa tenang menjalani hari. Menurutnya malaikat tak akan pantas bersanding dengan iblis sepertinya.


Angin musim gugur menerbangkan beberapa helai daun menjauhi pohonnya. Menjatuhkannya ke bumi sejenak untuk kembali dibawa terbang. Beberapa pasang pemuda melewati pohon itu. Terlihat akrab dan mesra. Kim Jaejoong, salah seorang mahasiswa duduk di bawahnya. Pada sebuah bangku panjang yang dicat putih. Tidak seperti bangku lainnya yang terisi dua atau lebih, dia hanya duduk sendiri. Menikmati kesejukan yang membelai rambutnya.

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat menawan. Dengan wajah dan tubuh sempurna. Menjadikannya sangat cantik. Hampir terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Ditambah sifatnya yang baik dan lembut, tidak ada yang tidak ingin menjadi teman si boneka porselin. Sayangnya pemuda itu selalu menarik diri dari pergaulan. Hanya segelintir orang bisa dekat dengannya. Salah satunya adalah Park Yuchun yang saat ini tengah berlari kencang ke arahnya.

"Astaga, Jae. Aku mencari mu kemana-mana dari tadi. Kenapa telpon mu mati?"

"Aku sengaja mematikannya. Gadis Jepang itu tak berhenti menghubungiku." Bibir merah Jaejoong maju beberapa senti. Yuchun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Maksudmu Abiru Yuu? Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

Jaejoong berdecak kesal sambil memelototi Yuchun.

"Jangan katakan itu di hadapan'nya'."

"Iya. Iya. Aku tahu. Aku kan hanya menggoda mu. Oh ya, tadi Junsu mencarimu. Bukankah kalian harus latihan?"

"Tapi gadis itu pasti juga ada di sana." Keluh Jaejoong. Padahal ia harus gladi resik untuk tampil di dies natalis kampus mereka.

Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran gadis pindahan dari Jepang itu. Ia selalu ingin menempeli Jaejoong kemanapun lelaki itu pergi. Dan Jaejoong tak suka. Ia tak mau 'lelakinya' salah paham.

"Junsu sudah mengusirnya. Aku jamin dia tidak akan berani kesana lagi."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Ayo."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan bangku taman. Yuchun sesekali melontarkan humor kecil pada Jaejoong dan dibalas kikikan kecil oleh pemuda cantik tersebut.

'Andai saja kau mau melupakan kejadian itu, Jajeoong tidak akan sesedih ini.'

.

.

 **MONSTER**

.

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Others

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt, Comfort

Author : ayy88fish

 **Disclaimer : cast adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Ayy meminjam nama untuk menuangkan ide ke dalam tulisan.**

 **Summary : Jung Yunho yang lebih dikenal sebagai Dragon adalah calon pimpinan tertinggi yakuza Klan Minato-kai. Menyimpan rasa cinta dan penyesalan yang mendalam pada pria pujaan hatinya. Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun keberadaan Kim Jaejoong di sekitarnya justru membuat Yunho tak bisa tenang menjalani hari. Menurutnya malaikat tak akan pantas bersanding dengan iblis sepertinya. Ditambah keraguan akan ketulusan Jaejoong mengingat kesalahannya di masa lalu. Apakah Jaejoong tulus mencintai Yunho ataukah itu hanya upaya merelakan sesuatu yang telah hilang?**

 **.**

 **.**

" **HYUNGGG! HYUUNGG!"**

 **DUK DUK DUK**

" **TOLONG AKU! PANAS!**

 **DUK DUK DUK**

" **YUNHO HYUNG! TOLOOONG! AAAAAAAAA!"**

...

"HUAAAA!"

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

Yunho menarik nafas denga kalut. Mimpi yang sama datang lagi. Mimpi yang selalu mengikutinya lebih dari lima belas tahun lamanya.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Dadanya masih naik-turun. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian mengambil air yang selalu tersedia di meja nackhas. Meneguknya cepat dan kasar.

Pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu terisak pelan. Kenangan kelam itu tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Hal yang paling ia sesali dalam hidupnya.

"Hiks... Mianhae, Minnie-ya. Mianhae..."

.

.

..Ayy88fish..

.

.MONSTER.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai berlatih ketika Yuchun datang menghampirinya. Menyerahkan sebotol air berisi teh lemon padanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jaejoong tulus.

"Langsung pulang?"

"Eum."

"Baikah. Ayo."

"Tidak. Aku pulang dengan taksi saja. Bukankah kau ada janji dengan Junsu hari ini? Aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia memintaku menemaninya mencari buku untuk tugasnya di perpustakaan."

"Aku tidak masalah pulang sendiri." Jaejoong bangun dari lantai dan menepuk-nepuk jeans-nya yang tadi sempat terpapar tepung latihan teman-temannya.

"Junsu pasti mengerti."

"Ck. Aku yang menolak. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Sudah sana pergi temui Junsu."

"Oke. Oke. Hubungi saja aku jika perlu bantuan."

"Ya."

Jaejoong segera berdiri dan keluar ruang latihan. Sebelumnya ia menyempatkan pamit kepada teman-teman satu klubnya. Junsu menahannya sebentar, memanggil Yuchun untuk mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Namun pemuda cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti kepada Yuchun sebelumnya. Ia menolak tawaran Junsu.

Jaejoong tahu diri, ia terlalu sering merepotkan teman-temannya. Mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Jaejoong. Meskipun berulang kali ia menyatakan mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri, toh buktinya tidak hanya sekali ia nyaris kehilangan nyawa. Kim Jaejoong itu terlalu banyak 'menarik' orang.

.

.

..Ayy88fish..

.

.MONSTER.

.

.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

DUAKH

PRAKK

Suara ribut dari berbagai hantaman barang memenuhi gendang telinga Yunho. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit bukan main. Darah dan keringat membasahi kemeja biru muda yang ia kenakan. Kedua tangannya diikat dengan erat pada dua buah kayu vertikal, benar-benar tak ada celah untuk meloloskan diri. Setelah sekian waktu, ia mulai yakin bahwa dirinya tertipu mentah-mentah.

"Bereskan dia. Buang sejauh mungkin. Aku muak melihat wajahnya."

"Hai'."

Belasan pria bertubuh kekar menundukkan kepala mereka pada perempuan berambut panjang yang berdiri angkuh di depan Yunho. Tangan mungilnya menaikkan dagu Yunho. Kepala namja itu terkulai lemas. Nafasnya terengah.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu. Jangan main-main denganku. Seharusnya aku yang menggantikan Kakek. Apa bagusnya anak haram sepertimu? Cih! Menjauhlah dengan baik dan aku pastikan Kim Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja."

Yoeja itu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Yunho kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Jangan pernah sentuh dia." Ucap Yunho lemah. Menghentikan tapak stiletto yang dikenakan oleh perempuan bergaun merah itu. Perempuan itu melangkah kembali mendekati Yunho. Ia tidak suka dibantah.

"Apa katamu tadi?"

"JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU JAEJOONG, BANGSAT!"

Air liur dan darah Yunho memercik di wajah ayu perempuan itu. Ia tertawa kesal kemudian melayangkan sebuah tinju di wajah Yunho dengan tangan kecilnya. Yunho bisa merasakan rahangnya bergeser. Tak heran jika ia keturunan langsung Yakuza klan Minato-kai.

"Berengsek! Beraninya kau berteriak di depan wajahku! Cepat bereskan dia! Jangan sampai aku mencium baunya lagi, meskipun 20 kilo jauhnya. CEPAATTT!" teriaknya histeris.

Selanjutnya Yunho merasakan tubuhya merosot dan diseret menjauh dari perempuan yang menatap penuh benci padanya. Sebelum matanya tertutup ia masih menyebut lirih nama kekasih hatinya. Berdoa dalam hati agar Tuhan mau menjaganya.

.

.

..Ayy88fish..

.

.MONSTER.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." walau ia tahu tak akan ada yang menjawab panggilannya, tapi kebiasaan sulit diubah.

Jaejoong meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang tengah kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya kering karena berjalan di siang bolong. Ia lupa mengisi botol air minumnya di kampus tadi. Jadi ia harus menahan dahaganya sampai di rumah. Berjalan dari halte menuju kediamannya memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit. Ia bisa saja membeli minuman di jalan, tapi sayang itu bukan gaya Kim Jaejoong.

"Uaaaahhh... Segar."

Jaejoong menyapa kedua orang tuanya yang terekam dalam pigura di ruang tengah. Kebiasaannya yang lain sejak keduanya meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia ini. Ia akan tahan bercerita setidaknya setengah jam kepada orang yang telah membesarkannya itu, apa-apa saja yang ia lakukan seharian. Persis seperti ketika keduanya masih ada bersamanya. Dan ia akan meneteskan air mata sebelum mengakhiri ceritanya karena kerinduan yang amat dalam pada keduanya. Juga rasa bersalah yang tak akan sanggup ia tebus sampai kapanpun. Karena kelelahan namja cantik itu tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada meja. Foto ibunya berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Aku pulang.."

Seorang namja memasuki rumah Jaejoong tanpa susah payah. Ia memiliki kunci yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

Begitu melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur lelap di lantai ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemandangan sehari-hari baginya namun tetap menyisakan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Jaejoong kemudian ikut memejamkan mata. Menyusul Jaejoong ke alam mimpi.

.

.

..Ayy88fish..

.

.MONSTER.

.

.

Wajah Yuchun menyiratkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Matanya menatap nyalang satu persatu pria di depannya yang bertugas sebagai bodyguard Jung Yunho. Yunho-sama. The Dragon. Pimpinan mereka.

Wajah mereka babak belur. Begitu juga tubuh mereka. Hasil kekesalan Yuchun atas ketidakbecusan mereka dalam menjaga keselamatan Sang Dragon.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Dragon-sama, siapkan jari telunjuk kalian. Camkan itu!"

Yuchun keluar ruangan dengan membanting pintunya. Matanya beredar pada puluhan anak buahnya yang lain. Semua menunduk takut. Tak ada yang berani melawan orang kedua di Dragon tersebut. Padahal tubuh Yuchun tidak lebih besar dari mereka, namun kedudukan dan bela diri yang dikuasai pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu tidak mudah dikalahkan.

Baru saja Yuchun akan membuka mulut, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Yuchun-sama, Dragon-sama telah ditemukan."

Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil G.O itu menunjukkan sesuatu di komputernya. Itu adalah tempat The Dragon berada sekarang. Yuchun mengernyit tak mengerti ketika titik merah itu bergerak terus menjauhi asalnya.

"Apa kau sudah merekam ini?"

"Sudah. Sepertinya Dragon menuju ke luar kota." Jelas G.O. Pemuda yang mengabdikan dirinya pada Yunho secara cuma-cuma setelah Yunho membebaskannya dari lingkaran perbudakan kedua orang tuanya.

Lima tahun lalu, saat G.O merasa sangat putus asa dengan hidupnya, Yunho datang. Mengulurkan tangan dan mengeluarkannya dari penjara perbudakan. Kedua orang tuanya menjualnya dari satu tempat ke tempat lain sebagai pekerja kasar yang dibayar rendah. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau mengasihani keduanya, ketika kedua orang tuanya tidak mampu membayar pinjaman mereka tepat waktu, penampungan anak-anak tempatnya bernaung dihancurkan Yunho dan anak buahnya. Lelaki itu bahkan memberikan mereka tempat yang layak. Memberi pakaian dan makanan yang layak. Mereka juga bersekolah. Banyak yang akhirnya menemukan keluarga baru. Tapi tak sedikit pula yang memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan bekerja pada Yunho. Seperti dirinya dan Joon, teman senasibnya. Panti Asuhan? Yah, kau bisa menyebutnya demikian.

"Sambungkan pada ponsel ku. Aku akan kesana."

"Dan membuat Jaejoongie tahu kalau Yunho tidak di tempatnya?" gerakan Yuchun terhenti oelh sebuah suara.

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi melihat saja memutuskan untuk memberi masukan.

"Jangan gegabah. Jaejoong bisa curiga. Lagipula kita tidak tahu Yunho pergi dengan siapa. Aku akan pergi dengan Joon. Kau awasi dari jauh."

"Tapi, hyung.."

"Kau mau melihat Joongie bersedih dengan berita yang belum jelas ini?"

Tidak hanya sekali Yunho menghilang tanpa jejak. Kali ini pun sama. Oleh karena itu mereka membujuk Yunho agar mau dipasangi semacam chip ke dalam tubuhnya agar bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya. Meskipun awalnya menolak, tapi akhirnya namja itu luluh juga setelah melihat betapa kacaunya Jaejoong selama ia menghilang.

Leeteuk yang mengetahui hubungan keduanya tentu tidak mau melihat 'adik kecil'-nya bersedih lagi. Jaejoong yang seperti itu terlihat berkurang keindahannya.

"Baiklah." Yuchun meletakkan jaket kulit yang sempat ia sambar tadi.

"Jangan sendirian. Sewa mobil saja."

"Aku tahu. Joon."

Joon menangkap sebuah senjata laras pendek yang dilempar oleh Leeteuk. Setelah memberi kode bersiap kepada beberapa anak buahnya, Leeteuk melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

..Ayy88fish..

.

.MONSTER.

.

.

"Jejungi~~~~"

Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya begitu mendengar suara yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia tak peduli jika tingkahnya menjadi perhatian orang lain. Ia bahkan sudah malu sejak suara cempreng gadis itu memenuhi lorong kampus.

"Bishounen! Hey! Kim Jejung, jangan pergi!"

Mau tidak mau Jaejoong berlari kencang ketika menyadari suara gadis itu terdengar semakin dekat dengannya. Sial. Saat b egini dimana teman-temannya? Uh, sepertinya ia melupakan fakta bahwa tadi ia menolak ajakan Junsu dan Yuchun ke kantin.

Kantin?

Ah! Semoga saja mereka masih di sana.

.

.

..Ayy88fish..

.

.MONSTER.

.

.

Kantin terliahat lebih lengang dari biasanya. Wajar saja. Baru sedikit kelas yang selesai. Di salah satu bangku bagian tepi terlihat tiga mahasiswa dan satu mahasiswi duduk berhadapan. Di depan mereka tersaji beberapa hidangan yang baru dimakan separuh.

Junsu menatap iritasi pemandangan di depannya. Dengan tidak tahu malu, Abiru Yuu kembali menempeli Jaejoong seperti lem lalat. Gadis itu berhasil duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan sedang menggelayuti lengannya. Yuchun tertawa geli sedangkan Jaejoong mati-matian memasang wajah memelas. Ia berharap siapa saja bisa melepaskan perempuan kecentilan itu.

DRTT DRRTT

Yuchun mengerutkan kening ketika melihat nama di layar ponselnya. Ia pamit pada Junsu dan Jaejoong untuk menjawab panggilan itu dan pergi menjauh.

"U-uh, maaf Abiru-chan, aku mau ke toilet. Sudah tidak tahan."

Jaejoong membuat ekspresi wajah menderita senyata mungkin. Tangannya juga memegangi tepian celananya. Gadis itu mau tidak mau melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia tidak mau lelaki incarannya kencing di celana. Itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Jangan coba lari dari ku, Jejungi."

"Ya. Ya."

Jaejoong menjauh secepat mungkin dari meja itu. Ternyata aktingnya berhasil juga. Tidak heran jika ia terpilih sebagai pemeran utama drama tahun ini. Lelaki cantik itu bersungut-sungut sebal ketika melihat lengannya berbekas merah.

"Aish.. kuat sekali tenaganya." Tangan Jaejoong mengusap-usap lengannya.

"... Bawa saja ke Rumah Sakit biasa. Mereka tidak akan banyak tanya. Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Oh ya. Pastikan mereka tidak bisa lari. Akan kubuat menyesal siapapun yang berani menyentuh Yunho-sama."

DEG

Nafas Jaejoong tertahan di tenggorokannya. Yang berputar dalam pikirannya adalah Yunho berada di Rumah Sakit. Itu artinya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi padanya.

Jaejoong segera besembunyi di balik pintu ketika Yuchun berjalan melewatinya. Ia mengintip dan melihat Yuchun berbicara sebentar pada Junsu kemudian mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Jika bisa Jaejoong simpulkan, ia akan menuju ke tempat Yunho.

Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya ketika bayangan Yuchun semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Setelah sampai di parkiran Yuchun segera menyalakan motor besarnya dan meninggalkan area kampus. Membuat tanda tanya dalam hati Jaejoong semakin banyak.

To : Junsu Kim

'Perutku tiba-tiba sakit. Aku pulang dulu ya.'

SENT

Jaejoong menyimpan kembali ponselnya setelah mengirimi Junsu pesan. Pemuda cantik itu segera menghentikan taksi bermaksud mengejar Yuchun yang sudah melaju terlebih dulu.

.

.

..Ayy88fish..

.

.MONSTER.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu, Yun."

"Pergilah. Tak ada gunanya kau di sini."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Dalam hati ia bertekad akan bertahan meskipun Yunho menolaknya. Toh selama ini ia hanya bisa menjadi bayangan Yunho saja. Harusnya ia mampu bertahan sedikit lagi.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap menemanimu di sini."

"KUBILANG PERGI KIM JAEJOONG! APA KAU TULI, HAH?!"

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Tubuh itu jatuh membentur meja kaca tempat menerima tamu. Jaejoong kaget. Yunho lebih lagi terkejut. Ia sendiri tak percaya akan melakukan hal itu. Padahal ia tak bermaksud menyakiti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam. Kepalanya menunduk. Menghindari mata Yunho agar namja tampan itu tak tahu bahwa ia tengah meringis menahan sakit. Ia tak akan lemah hanya karena gertakan seperti ini. Meskipun jujur saja ia benar-benar terkejut. Tak menyangka Yunho akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Jangan memaksaku, Jae." Ucap Yunoho dingin. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosinya. Menahan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Nanti aku datang lagi."

Jaejoong mengambil ranselnya di kursi dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh kembali pada Yunho. Sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Mianhae, Jae"

Jaejoong bersandar pada pintu ketika ia sudah di luar kamar. Tubuhnya merosot begitu saja di dinding. Airmata dan isakannya berlomba keluar menunjukkan rasa sedihnya.

Sebelumnya a bermain kucing-kucingan dengan anak buah Yunho. Ia tidak mau sampai terusir sebelum bertemu dengan Yunho. Ia harus memastikan sendiri keadaan Yunho.

Pengamanan berlapis memaksanya memutar otak. Dua tiga lapis ia masih lolos, namun setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar inap Yunho, mau tidak mau ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan tiga bodyguarg Yunho.

Dengan alasan Yuchun memintanya menjaga Yunho dan menyuruh mereka mencarikan makanan untuk Jajeoong, pria itu berhasil masuk kamar Yunho. Entah bodoh, polos atau terlalu percaya paa kesayangan Tuan Muda mereka, ketiganya meninggalkan pintu penjagaan dan mengikuti perintah Jaejoong.

Bagi Yunho, kondisinya baik-baik saja, tapi bagi Jaejoong, tangan yang di gips dan kaki yang berbalut banyak perban bukanlah pertanda baik. Belum lagi wajahnya membiru disana-sini. Yunho yang seperti ini bukan kali pertama ia temui namun tetap saja tubuhnya ngilu membayangkan betapa sakit yang Yunho rasakan. Dan ia tidak sengaja membangunkan Yunho saat menyentuh luka di wajahnya.

Yunho yang terlelap itu manis dan polos, Jaejoong sangat menyukainya. Makanya ia sering menyelinap ke kamar tidur Yunho pagi-pagi sekali demi melihat pemandangan langka itu. Sebab Yunho yang terjaga itu sangat galak dan menyebalkan. Selalu melarang Jaejoong untuk mendekatinya dan Jaejoong tidak suka.

Begitu sadar dan melihat ada Jaejoong di kamarnya, Yunho langsung saja menolak keberadaannya. Jika biasanya Yunho masih toleransi dengan mengusir Jaejoong setengah-setengah, entah mengapa kali ini ia benar-benar niat mengusir Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong terluka fisik dan sakit hatinya.

.

.

..Ayy88fish..

.

.MONSTER.

.

.

" **Hyung, lihat. Aku membuatnya. Ini Yunho hung, ini Jae hyung dan ini Minnie."**

 **Yunho mengusak pelan rambut jamur Changmin. Anak itu selalu bisa menghibur hatinya yang sedih. Ia pun mulai bertanya ini dan itu perihal gambar tiga anak yang saling bergandengan tersebut. Penghargaan terhadap hasil karya Changmin.**

" **Nah, ini rumah kita. Jae hyung ingin rumah yang kecil saja tapi banyak bunganya. Nanti Minnie akan membuatkannya untuk Jae hyung yeppo."**

" **Kau benar-benar hebat, Minnie." Puji Yunho tulus.**

 **Changmin tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya yang ompong di bagian depan.**

.

.

..Ayy88fish..

.

.MONSTER.

.

.

PRAKKK PRYANGG!

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Bukan sekali ini Yunho menolak suapannya. Bahkan kini namja itu telah membalik tempat makannya dan membuat lantai kamar kotor oleh makanan. Masakan yang sengaja Jaejoong siapkan sendiri dari rumah. Ia tahu akan begini jadinya. Tapi ia tak menyangka hatinya akan begitu perih.

Jaejoong meringis ketika pecahan mangkuk menggores telunjuknya.

"Aish.."

Junsu yang sedari tadi mengintip di balik pintu segera memasuki ruang rawat Yunho dan menarik Jaejoong untuk segera bangun. Ia lalu membawa Jaejoong keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Yunho dalam keheningan.

Junsu tak peduli ketika Jaejoong meronta minta dilepaskan. Begitu pula tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Ia kemudian menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong kasar. Kedua tangannya terkepal di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Kemudian menatap tajam pada Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana terhadapmu, Jae."

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah tentang Yunho, aku tidak apa-apa. Kita sudah sering membahasnya."

Jaejoong menolak untuk melihat wajah penuh kesal sahabatnya. Hatinya merasa tak nyaman. Tangannya mengusap lengan yang ditarik paksa oleh Junsu tadi. Berbekas merah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Astaga, Jae! Sadarlah!" Junsu tak bisa menahan suaranya tidak meninggi.

Junsu menarik rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi.

"Sudah saatnya kau membuka matamu. Apa sih yang kau harapkan darinya? Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Ku mohon, Jae. Menyerahlah. Ini waktunya." Ucap Junsu lagi. Ia memohon dengan lembut, berharap Jaejoong bisa mengerti kondisi dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan penuh keyakinan ia mengutarakan penolakan yang sama, yang sudah ratusan kali ia ucapkan di depan Junsu.

"Jika aku menyerah sekarang, maka apa yang aku lakukan selama ini hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Maafkan aku, tapi aku punya janji pada diriku sendiri."

Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Junsu. Menghiraukan teriakan yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Yah! Jaejong-ah! Yah!"

.

.

..Ayy88fish..

.

.MONSTER.

.

.

"Haaah..."

"Huuhhh..."

"Hufftt..."

"Ck. Membosankan!" pekik Abiru Yuu sambil menegakkan badannya.

Tadinya ia begitu senang ketika mendapati Jaejoong sendirian saja di kelasnya. Apalagi lelaki berparas cantik itu sama sekali tidak menolak keberadaannya. Namun setelah dua puluh menit berlalu, ia mulai merasa bosan. Tak ada satu pun ucapannya yang dipedulikan Jaejoong. Pria itu malah menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali sambil mengubah posisi tangannya untuk alas bertopang dagu. Jaejoong yang seperti itu sangat tidak asik dan trelihat menyedihkan.

"Jejungi, apa kau sedang punya masalah?" tanya Abiru dengan bahasa korea patah-patah.

"Hm. Pergilah dulu. Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Mata Abiru membelalak. Baru kali ini Jaejoong menolaknya dengan tegas. Ini pasti masalah yang benar-benar gawat.

"Perlu teman cerita? Aku bisa menjaga rahasia kok."

'Tumben sekali. Padahal kalau seperti ini ia terlihat manis. Mwo? Aish. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong..' Jaejoong mengetuk kepalanya berkali-kali. Membuat Abiru semakin khawatir dibuatnya. Ia kan hanya menawarkan untuk jadi teman Jaejoong. Kenapa reaksinya seperti itu? Apakah selama ini ia hanya merepotkan saja?

"Kau kenapa?"

Jaejoong berhenti menyakiti kepalanya.

"Oh, ah. Tidak. Hahaha.. Tidak apa-apa. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Abiru menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. Sial. Jadi dari tadi ia hanya dianggap angin lalu saja? Tega!

"Kau terbebani oleh sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Huh. Wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong, Jejungi."

"Mau membaginya denganku?" tawar gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Terima kasih. Tidak sekarang. Mungki nanti kalau pikiranku benar-benar buntu."

Biasanya selalu ada Junsu dan Yoochun di sampingnya. Namun untuk beberapa hari ini ia harus menahan gengsinya. Setelah bertengkar dengan Junsu di rumah sakit, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat mengalah dan meminta maaf lebih dulu. Bahkan meskipun tinggal satu atap, sepertinya perselisihan kemarin benar-benar membekas untuk keduanya.

Yoochun sendiri sedang disibukkan dengan turnamen aikido dan tanggung jawabnya mengurus Yunho. Jadi ia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu saja bersama Jaejoong. Ia juga sudah mendengar dari kekasihnya tentang pertengkaran keduanya. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan. Baginya baik Junsu maupun Jaejoong memiliki alasan masing-masing. Toh keduanya juga sudah dewasa. Ia yakin dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu keduanya akan kembali terlihat bersama.

Jaejoong masih nekad saja menemui Yunho di Rumah Sakit. Juga membawa makanan kesukaan namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. Ia tahu Yunho tidak suka makanan Rumah Sakit. Jaejoong juga masih rajin berlatih untuk penampilannya di acara ulang tahun kampus. Namun tidak terasa nyaman seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Junsu, sang sutradara tak sekalipun menyebut namanya.

.

.

..Ayy88fish..

.

.MONSTER.

.

.

"Yoochun, tolong perketat penjagaan terhadap Jaejoong. Firasat ku tidak enak."

Yunho tidak menjalaskan apapu perihal menghilangnya dirinya tempo hari. Ia juga tidak menceritakan pada Yoochun bahwa sepupunya menyusulnya kemari. Mengancamnya karena memasuki klan keluarga Minato-kai. Meskipun sebenarnya ia memiliki hak yang sama dengan wanita mungil itu.

"Baik, Dragon-sama."

Yunho melihat gelagat tidak nyaman dari Yoochun, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Katakan."

"Kalau Anda sangat mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa tidak memintanya di sisi Anda? Lalu, bukankah Anda sudah tau kalau dia kemari, tetapi kenapa Anda tidak meminta mereka menghentikannya?"

Meskipun sungkan, Yoochun tahu atasannya itu tidak tersinggung. Sebenarnya keduanya bersahabat amat dekat sejak kedatangan Yunho belasan tahun lalu ke Jepang. Satu-satunya anak sebaya yang berani mendekati Yunho adalah Yoochun. Keadaan Yunho membuat orang-orang memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Lalu, bukankah Anda tahu Sakura-sama dekat dengan Jaejoong?"

Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan tajam.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengambilnya sebagai pendamping. Aku tidak menjamin ia akan nyaman. Lagipula aku tidak pernah tidur nyenyak setiap memikirkannya. Dunia ku bukan tempat yang aman untuknya. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi, Junsu-sama juga..."

"Kau, Junsu dan aku besar di satu atap yang sama. Meskipun Junsu memilih untuk hidup normal, setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana mempertahankan diri. Sedangkan Jaejoong tidak. Ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia selalu menjadi incaran banyak orang di luar sana. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku atas meninggalnya kedua orang tua angkatnya. Jika aku bertahan di posisi ku, saat ini Jaejoong pasti masih bersama mereka. Lagipula luka ini... Aku hanyalah monster di mata orang lain."

"Sakura bukan ancaman. Ia hanya adik kecil yang kesepian."

DUK

TAP TAP TAP

Jejak langkah tergesa menjauhi kamar inap Yunho. Keduanya tahu, ada yang menguping.

"Dragon..."

"Seharusnya ia mengetahuinya sejak dulu."

Yoochun memandang sendu kearah Yunho. Ia tahu banyak hal yang dipirkan namja itu. Sama seperti Yunho yang tak bisa melepaskan Jaejoong, ia pun tidak bisa meninggalkan Yunho. Oleh sebab itu, meskipun berta, ia tidak bisa mengabulka permintaan Junsu untuk keluar dari kaln. Tak ada yang Yunho percaya di dunia ini. Dirinya pun sama. Yunho tak pernah sepenuhnya percaya pada dirinya. Tapi ikatan keduanya terlalu erat untuk terlepas. Yoochun yakin, suatu saat nanti Yunho akan menemukan kebahagiaannya.

.

.

..Ayy88fish..

.

.MONSTER.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan sejauh mungkin dari Rumah Sakit. Bawaannya ia biarkan begitu saja terlepas dari tangannya. Ia menghentikan taksi dan segera memasukinya. Dengan perasaan kacau meminta sopir taksi itu membawanya menuju tempat yang hampir ia lupakan. Namja cantik itu menyadari dua buah mobil yang tidak melewatinya.

'Anak buah Yunho.' Pikirnya.

Untuk sehari saja, ia ingin menjauh dari namja itu. Pikirannya kalut. Pembicaraan Yunho dan Yoochun tadi benar-benar menyentak hatinya. Ia merasa ditipu. Bukan hanya perihal kematian kedua orang tuanya, tapi juga Junsu. Ia tidak menyangka, laki-laki yang ia anggap sahabat dan tinggal satu atap dengannya selama tiga tahun terakhir ternyata menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu darinya. Jaejoong merasa dirinya kecil sekarang. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Air mata Jaejoong mengalir begitu saja. Dan saat ia mengingat keadaannya sekarang, ia tertawa menyedihkan.

"Ahjussi, bisakan Anda lebih cepat? Saya sedang terburu-buru. Aku akan memberikan tips lebih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **..Ayy88fish..**

 **.**

 **.MONSTER.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

" **M"230815**


End file.
